The objective of this project is to assess the role of ERalpha/AhR in the process during which dietary component 13C/DIM may exert cancer preventive effects in breast cancer cells. A short interfering (Si) RNA approach will be used to evaluate the role of ERalpha/AhR in the response of MCF7 breast cancer cells to the supplemented I3C/DIM. http://www.ars.usda.gov/research/projects/projects.htm?ACCN_NO=411329